Forum:So... Systems Alliance uses Carriers - but did we see any?
Carriers. Were there any actually seen in the games? Just curious. AlexMcpherson 02:07, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :No, there werent any carriers I saw, but also every "mass accelerator cannon" was a laser, which I personally find much more jarring. :Also, to the best of my recollection, you never see any ship fire its main gun (the one that is mounted axially with the ship), indeed the normandy thanix cannons only have about 10 foot barrels, yet are shown to be able to obliterate cruiser class vessels... :And the normandy also has some sort of magical missile that can instantly kill a dreadnaught, which is bizzare as hell... :There is MUCH more as well, but not really worth mentioning it. Perhaps the people who did the space battle cutscenes had no idea what the actual lore said about space battles... That would explain most of it. FeckThisShyt 22:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::We never saw anything identified as a carrier - it's possible that some appeared unnamed in ME3 (which seemed to have a lot more diversity in Alliance ship classes, at least to me), but that's basically the same as not appearing at all. ::I have to disagree with you on the 'lasers', incidentally - the 'blaster bolt' effect (which doesn't really look anything like a real laser would) seems to me to be a reasonably accurate guess as to what a mass accelerator cannon would look like. ::Of course, even with that aside it's true that the "Star Wars" space battles don't look much like what's described in the Codex. But (except for the prevalence of missiles in the Battle of the Citadel), I seem to recall hearing that it was deliberate - the developers felt that this would be more visually exciting and be a nice homage to classic film and TV space opera. Personally, I would have preferred what was described in the Codex - it's arguably more realistic, and certainly less common - but what can you do.--Zxjkl 22:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::"I have to disagree ... mass accelerator cannon would look like." :::Not really, I call it a laser for a laugh, but it doesnt really match a laser or a mass accelerator. A mass accelerator fires slugs at set intervals (5 seconds for the thanix for instance), which would not make a solid beam of light/illuminated liquid/something else (plasma?), which is what is depicted in the games. A laser also wouldnt, you wouldnt even see it depending on what bandwidth it used. :::I agree with you that lore based battles would have been more interesting and enjoyable, who on earth made that decision I wonder. FeckThisShyt 22:56, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Now I'm not quite sure what you're talking about - to the best of my knowledge, mass accelerators have always been depicted as Star Wars "blaster bolt" - like individual streaks of light. That's what I thought you were calling lasers. The only continuous beams we see are the Reaper and Collector weapons. --Zxjkl 23:09, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::No, go look up the codex for mass effect weapons. They are just railguns, but they use mass effect fields to allow greater effectiveness. You wouldnt see a thing from them. :::::And the reaper and collector weapons are railguns that use a liquid core that solidifies as it is being fired, but it still only fires one slug every X amount of time (5 seconds for thanix weapons, which are based off the same tech). :::::In the space battles in the games, all you see are missiles, constant beams of light, or bizzare little lights that are too slow and bright to be rounds from the mass accelerators, but too small and bright to be missiles, no idea what they are supposed to be. FeckThisShyt 23:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I think it's mentioned somewhere that the Collectors are using genuine beam weapons - but regardless, I wasn't talking about what they were, but about how they were depicted. As far as I can remember, those are the only constant beam weapons we see; there are none shown as being used by the Citadel races/geth/etc. So I'm still not sure what you meant by 'lasers'. ::::::And the 'bizarre little lights' were what I was talking about. They're not a realistic depiction of what mass accelerator weapons would be like, but they're a pretty reasonable approximation within the context of how battles are shown.--Zxjkl 01:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::When I talked about lasers, I did mean the constant beams from the collectors, reapers and normandy. I remembered them as being far more prevalent. They must have warped my memory, being so offputting and annoying to me. :::::The bizzare little lights are just as off putting to me as anything else, too slow, glowing for no reason, but then again I find the in game gunplay to be rather bizzare also, and I find the way many guns are completely different from thier "lore" and how thier lore is nonsensical to be annoying also (the cain for instance). :::::I am just picky I suppose. If you are going to make goddamn codex entries about how your universe works, make your goddamn universe work the way your codex says it does... Elsewise, why make the codex..? FeckThisShyt 22:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanix cannons fire their shots as a continuous jet of molten metal which makes it LOOK like a beam/laser (unsigned) :No they dont, look at the thanix cannon codex entry. FeckThisShyt 22:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC)